Absolute Perfection
by Taymontu
Summary: It's the hottest day of the summer and Anubis house goes to Fabian's Mansion to use his pool but while their there they fall in love. Fabina, JeromeXPatrcia, and AlfieXAmber.


**I just have to write this because well I'm just in a SIBUNA mood and I feel like writing a Fabina story so here we go.**

**_Nina's Pov_**

It was truly the most hot day of the summer and decided to stay here in England with my new boyfriend Fabian and new best friend Patricia and Amber.

" WE NEED A POOL " Amber yelled

" Yeah but we don't have one and by the time we do it will be winter " I reminded

" We can always to my house " Fabian suggested

" That sounds fun, " Patricia agreed

" Plus he has a pool " Joy commented

_How does she know that he has a pool?_ We got our stuff together then took a cab to his house.

" Are you parents going to be alright with us coming by " I asked

" There at work " Fabian replied

" Isn't that breaking and entering " Alfie asked

" I don't think so, " Fabian said slowly

When we got to the mansion I couldn't help but at stop and stare at the beautiful house. _I wouldn't mind living here._

" I see that you like my house " Fabian state

" It's gorgeous, " I whispered

" Maybe you should live here " He laughed

" Really " I asked

" A gorgeous house for a gorgeous girl " He stated then grabbed my bag

I felt my face turn red at his statement; we walked into the magnificent mansion _it's even more beautiful inside._

_" _There's some rooms upstairs to change into our bathing suits " Fabian instructed

All the girl changed quickly into their suits, I wore a light purple one piece that had gold hieroglyphic going down the front, Amber wore a light pink bikini with yellow flowers, Patricia wore a black two piece which surprised everyone that had white skulls printed on it, Mara wore peach colored one piece which covered all visible skin, Joy wore a red one piece that was the opposite of Mara's.

" You look amazing " Fabian complimented

" Thanks " I said turning red

" Are you wearing a two piece? " Jerome asked Patricia

" Yes, what are you blind " She insulted

We went to backyard where there was giant pool and a little hot tub room for nine people.

" Come on Nina lets Tan " Amber ordered taking a place in chair

" Sure " I agreed unwillingly

I watched as everybody else played in the water, Patricia and Jerome were dunking each other under water, Alfie was starring at Amber in her Bikini, Joy was playing Marco Polo with Mara and Mick, and Fabian was swimming around by himself.

" Fabian " I called

I got up and went to the edge of the pool; he smiled up at me and swam to the edge.

" What do you need? " He asked

" Nothing I was just bored " I relied

He jumped up onto the edge next to me, his hair was messed up and sticked out all over the place, which made me want to run my hand through it, the cold water slide down his body. I bit my lower lip to keep all those nasty thoughts out but it was hard, he was absolute perfection.

" Nina are you okay, " He asked

I snapped out of my daydream to realize I was starring at him.

" Sorry just thinking " I apologized

" What were you thinking about " He asked

" Oh, um well... " I stuttered

Then I saw and heard Patricia running after Jerome with her fist in the air.

" JEROME YOU SLEAZEBALL " She shouted after him

"CAN'T CATCH ME TRIXIE, " He yelled back

" DON'T CALL ME THAT, " She screamed

" WATCH OUT " I yelled

She was running towards the puddle of water Fabian mad getting out of pool, she didn't listen which made her slip and fall into the pool.

" PATRICIA " Jerome yelled

Before anybody could do or say anything Jerome jumped into the pool and dragged her out.

" Is she okay " Amber asked

Jerome leaned closer to her a few inches from her face but more importantly her lips. Fabian and I knew they liked each other but anytime we brought it up they would either yell or try to kill us.

" I'M FINE " Patricia yelled pushing Jerome out of her face

" Well sorry fro saving your life " Jerome stated

" Please I could have lived without you " Patricia scoffed

Jerome and Patricia starred at each other for a while then they ran off towards the pool together.

" I'm not eve going to ask, " I muttered

"Hey Nina can I talk to you alone " Fabian asked

" Sure Fabes " I answered

He walked me into his mansion and into the living room and sat me down on the on of the couches.

" Nina, why-why are you my girlfriend, " He asked

" Because I love you, why would you ask me, " I questioned

" It's just your so beautiful, smart, and sweet why would you Love me " He explained

"Well your a gentlemen, a absolute genius, and adorable, your Perfection " I listed

" I love you, " He whispered

" I love you too, " I whispered back

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer, our lips slowly touched making a chill go down my spine, he pulled me even closer making me feeling his soft wet skin making my cheeks burn.

" AW, so adorable " A blonde sighed

We pulled back and looked over at Amber who was holding hand with Alfie.

" AMBER " Fabian yelled

" Sorry, I couldn't help it " She apologized

" Hey can we use your hot tub " Alfie asked

" Sure " Fabian replied simply

"Come on beau " Amber giggled

We followed them and sat in the soothing water, soon enough Patricia, Jerome, Joy, Mick, and Mara sat themselves in the little pool. Mick and Mara snuggled together with Joy next to them, Jerome and Patricia sat next to each other but I saw through the water they were holding hands, Amber was sitting on Alfie's lap while Fabian and I sat next to each other looking into each others eyes kissing from time to time. _This day is absolute perfection just like Fabian._

" FABIAN " A voice boomed

He turned to look at an older man with a woman looking down at us.

" Mother, Father, these are my friends " Fabian stuttered

They looked at Fabian then me and smiled and nodded.

" Very well, we'll be inside if you need anything " Mr. Rutter reminded then went into the house with his wife

_Yep, he's absolute Perfection, scratch that, we're absolute Perfection._

**So how did you like, it just came to me in a dream: Fabian getting out of the water and then kissing Nina, then Patricia falling into the water being saved by Jerome. Aw my imagination is weird but anyways please review, thanks for reading, and bye.**


End file.
